


Just Overprotective

by Windfall13



Series: Incomplete/Unedited Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bittersweet Ending, Family, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Kuron being a prick but that’s nothing new, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Like very bitter sweet, Overprotective Lance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Lance would never stop until he knew his siblings were safe again.





	Just Overprotective

The first time Lance had ever punched anyone was when he was 7. They were a young teenager who took a stuffed train from Marco. Marco’s wails made Lance angry and when the teen didn’t give it back, Lance gave them a hard uppercut. Needless to say, the teen never came face to face with either of them ever again. That was the start of his promise to his siblings; he would always protect them. Of course, that incident wasn’t the last time. Soon it was part of Lance’s nature. Anytime anyone bullied his siblings, then he would be there to stop it; verbally or physically. It was known all over his small town. Most kids steered clear of his siblings while braver ones just wanted to be friends with them. Though, this resulted in Lance giving said “friends” a harsh glare before he became more comfortable with them.   
  
When Marco started to get stronger and more hot headed, Lance watched over him more often and kept him in check so Marco wouldn’t start any unnecessary fights. When Lance was 12, his sister Veronica was in an alleyway getting robbed of her milk. Pissed off, Marco charged and yelled at them to stop. The three young robbers turned and scoffed before they saw a whole different aura behind Marco. There was Lance, running right behind Marco; his eyes were dark and calm yet they looked like they could kill in an instant. The robbers instantly scrambled away. Marco scolds at the robbers to run as Lance helped his sister pick up the groceries.   
  
Yeah, it was no secret that Lance was overprotective of his siblings. His siblings never minded though. They were heartbroken when it was announced that Lance was going to the Garrison. Lance just huffs out a laugh as they cried, saying that he would be back with better fighting skills and an actual job to help out his family.    
  
Lance always wonders how they were faring without him. He hopes Marco isn’t getting into anything crazy. Lance lets out a humorless laugh as he thought about the crazy things his young brother would get into. Hunk furrows his eyebrows, “What’s so funny?”   
  
Lance doesn’t have a good excuse other than, “Ah, it’s nothing.”   
  
“Woah, hey guys, look at this!” Pidge looks up from their computer. The paladins crowd over Pidge’s computer to see that they had hacked into a Galra camera and they see a boy and a girl. The girl and boy seemed to be around Pidge’s age. Well, the boy seemed to be a couple years older. Their skin signifies that they were human. In fact, their skin color was like Lance’s! Lance’s eyes widened when he realized who they were.    
  
“Are those my siblings?”   
  
Sure enough, they were Marco and Veronica. Both of them were held by their arms, yet there was no harm done to them...yet. No one seemed to hear Lance.    
  
“Who are they?” Hunk asks.   
  
“I’m not sure. But they’re captured so we have to rescue them.” Shiro demands. Allura tilts her head, “How on Earth are we supposed to do that? We don’t even know their location.”   
  
Pidge cuts in, “I have their location, actually. The real question is that if they’re even worth rescuing-“   
  
There was an odd loud sound that cut them short. Lance was already walking out; part of the table was dented with finger marks. Concerned, Allura pried, “Lance?”   
  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m fine.” Lance answers with his signature, arrogant voice. The team went back to planning, passing it off as Lance’s temper tantrum. But upon closer examination, the aura around him changed entirely. It was like he was 12 again; calm yet murderous. His normally light blue eyes were now sharp and dilated with murderous intent along with the lowered eyebrows. His face was flushed. His mouth barred a small scowl, making his nose crinkle. He stood even straighter than before; his walking was slow and his hair bounced a little with every step. Inside his pockets were his fingers digging into his hands so hard that his hands started bleeding.   
———————————————————   
Lance was washing his hands after he was done training. His temper flares up even more; he was getting more aggressive with his hand washing as time went by. Memories of his siblings flashed through his mind.    
  
“Don’t worry, you two. I’ll always be there to protect you.”   
  
Lance suddenly punches the mirror in front of him and he drags his arm across his shelf that was filled with foreign skin care samples. The impact causes them to break and the glass of the mirror and samples to cut his arm. The chemical paint his arms and floor as well. He picks up the altean chair behind him and smashes it back down. Finding nothing else to torture, he goes to his room and starts to rip up his pillow, leaving fluff around him on the floor. He tears up his blanket and punches the wall lights out. He finally punches the wall behind him until there’s a hole. His hands and arm were bleeding; he also found himself screaming and he doesn’t even remember when he started.    
  
The first people to check on him were Pidge and Allura.    
  
“Woah, what the hell happened?!” Pidge yelps at the state of Lance’s room. Allura scolds him, “Lance! What has gotten into you?!”   
  
Lance doesn’t say anything. He’s panting loudly. He can’t seem to hear anything. His heart beats loudly in his ears.    
———————————————————   
Because of Lance’s resistance to the pod, his arm was stitched up and patched with a large white bandage, his hand along with it. Allura sat in front of him, “Do you want to tell me why you’re so angry?”   
  
Lance shook from frustration, “N-Nothing. I’m fine. I’m just stressed.”   
  
‘I can’t let them know. They’ll stop me from protecting my siblings. Besides, I don’t trust them enough to help me.’   
  
He lowered his head so that she would get the message. She clearly did, seeing that she left afterwards.   
———————————————————   
“Lance, get your head straight!” Shiro scolded him. Lance was too far gone though.    
  
“My sister..my brother. I have to...i have to get them back.” He murmured. Everyone ignored him as they prepare to land on the “empty” Galran ship.    
  
“Okay, does everyone remember the plan?” Shiro asked and everyone nods except for Lance. Shiro sighed, “Lance?”   
  
“Yes.” Lance gritted out. Shiro narrowed his eyes, “Lance?”   
  
“What?!” Lance barked out. Nothing else followed after that.    
———————————————————   
That was only minutes ago. Since they’ve landed, Lance didn’t hesitate to rip off his helmet and charge inside with his bayard in hand. He didn’t look behind him to see his teammates angrily and worriedly calling him. Of course, he was immediately detected but he shot through the soldiers like they were nothing. He didn’t stop. Not until he found his siblings. He finally reached an open area with tons of metal doors. A Galran doctor stood by a panel, hand on his chest a breathing heavily. In a split second, his bayard turned into a pistol and he aimed it at the doctor, “2 humans with a brownish skin color were omitted here. Where are they?”   
  
“I-I can’t say!” The doctor stammered, “Zarkon will torture me-ack!”   
  
Lance pinned him down by his neck and put the barrel at his head, “I can put you through much more pain if you want me to.”   
  
The doctor cried, “O-Okay! Okay! They’re in Lab 230! That’s all I know, I swear!”   
  
Lance scoffed as he picked himself back up from the sniveling doctor. He felt his arm get tugged and found himself face to face with an angry Allura...not to mention an angry team. Shiro started yelling, “That wasn’t part of the plan, Lance!”   
  
Lance doesn’t say anything. He already knew that he would be talked over anyway.    
  
“I don’t know what the hell your deal was but that was fucking stupid.” Pidge seethed while Shiro silently murmured, “Language, Pidge.”   
  
Hunk seemed scared, “Yeah man. We gotta play it safe.”   
  
“You’re being childish and selfish.” Allura complained, “Can I also add that you attacked an unarmed and harmless bystander? And that is not the way of a Paladin.”   
  
“Fuck you.” Lance hissed. Allura was offended, “What was that?”   
  
“I don’t care what you guys say. I’m saving those people whatever way I can. You can either work with me or fuck off and leave me here; I don’t mind.”   
  
She glared at him but his glare powered back. Shiro stepped in between, “This isn’t about you or how heroic you’re going to be. Don’t disrespect your teammates. Step off and stop being selfish.”   
  
Were they being serious? HIM being selfish? Here they were bitching about their pride on being Paladins where they had to save people? Lance rolled his eyes, “Amazing. Didn’t know Paladins could be hypocrites too.”   
  
Allura sputtered, “Lance, that’s not-“   
  
“Save it. If this is what being a Paladin is like, then I quit.”   
  
The team was shocked, “What?!”   
  
Allura gasped, “B-But being a Paladin is an honor.”   
  
Lance smirked sarcastically, “Honor or curse? I’m treated like an extra instead of an actual human, let alone a Paladin.”   
  
Lance glanced at the door behind him which coincidentally had the number 230. No one stopped him as his bayard turned into a missile launder and blasted the door. Along with Lance himself coughing, there were two other different choking. Lance froze as the smoke cleared. He saw his sister Veronica hung up by her arms, barely tainted excepted for a few cuts. Marco was a different story though. He was curled up on the ground shivering with no shirt. His back was heavily bruised and there were too many cuts to count. Lance couldn’t see the rest of his body and that scared him.   
  
“Marco!”   
  
“Lance?!”   
  
“L-Lance?”   
  
The team was confused. They only continued to stare as Lance got his sister down. Veronica worked out his wrists, “Ugh. Finally.”   
  
Lance had to ask, “Are you guys okay?”   
  
Veronica’s eyes gathered up tears, “I’m fine but...”   
  
She looked towards her brother, who was staring at Lance in shock, “Lance, what are you doing here?”   
  
Lance rolled his eyes, “Uh...saving your asses?”   
  
Veronica and Lance wrapped each of Marco’s arms around their necks. When Marco did get back on his feet, he yelped in pain and fell back down. There was a heavy metallic thud. Lance froze once again. To everyone’s horror, Marco had a metal leg. To be specific: A Galran Bionic Leg.   
  
“I-I’m sorry. I can’t...I can’t walk, Lance.” Marco gritted his teeth to keep the tears in. Veronica covered her mouth in horror. Lance stared back with a blank expression. There was then cackling in main entrance, “DID YOU TRULY THINK I WAS HARMLESS?!”   
  
Lance turned his attention to the doctor who now stood on his own two feet. His team got their weapons ready just in case the doctor got any closer to Lance.    
  
“Wow. You really are the Paladin of Voltron. You knew I was dangerous yet you let me go. You are such a dog. Maybe they should change the name to ‘Dogs of Voltron.’”   
  
Allura was disgusted, “How dare you-“   
  
“And you know what’s rich? Voltron is supposed to protect people yet they can’t even protect their own family.”   
  
That was it. That was the breaking point for Lance. His pupils dilated and his breathing stopped. The doctor continued to taunt him, “What are you gonna do? You can’t harm an unarmed doctor! You can’t do anything since you’ve gotten weaker by that stupid team. You can’t protect anyone!”   
  
In that moment, Lance’s bayard turned into a sword without him realizing. The sword slashed the doctor’s arm. The laughter stopped as he stared in awe at Lance, “My, my. What’s this?”   
  
“My revenge, bastard.”   
  
In that instant, Lance was bouncing off the walls and slashing the doctor from all sides. Purple blood created puddles in the room. If people were to see Lance’s face, they’d accuse him for being a serial killer. His bloodshot eyes were wide with anger and his face was clear of hair but dark with rage. He screamed until spit came out of his mouth. He looked feral and animalistic. While his team stared in shock and horror at the new side of their teammate, Veronica calmly carried Marco to the exit. Marco cheered his brother on, “Knock him down!”   
  
‘Maybe for some people this is scary.’ Veronica thought, ‘But to us, he is brave. He is selfless. This is Lance. The one who protects us no matter what.’   
  
“Go Lance!” Veronica cheered. The team was shocked before Pidge started to cheer, “Fuck him up!”   
  
“Pidge. What?” Shiro stared at her. Hunk screamed as well, “Go!”   
  
“You guys aren’t seriously going with this, are you?” Shiro scoffed before Allura took a deep breath and yelled, “GO!”   
  
Lance yelled as he delivered the final cut through the doctor’s windpipe. The doctor gasped, or at least tried to before he coughed up blood. He collapsed on the ground and died from the many lacerations on his body. Lance silently watched him choke as he went through his death throes. Nobody said anything. They knew better than to do so.   
———————————————————   
Talking to Lance after that was harder than taking down Zarkon, and that was saying something. It only took a day for Veronica to heal but Marco took longer...about a week and a half. Lance stayed for Veronica, not moving to eat or even go to sleep with the exception of a bathroom. His friends...the paladins sat next to him for a few hours but it got too tense for each of them. First Hunk left, then Pidge, then Allura along with Coran(Lance didn’t miss the concerned look that Coran gave him)and finally Shiro.    
  
“Lance, find it in your heart to forgive. We can’t form Voltron without you.” Shiro had said. Lance gave a murderous look towards Shiro. Even the black paladin himself thought he was going to die, so he left Lance by himself. By hour 26, the pod beeped and it opened. With warp speed, Lance was in front of the pod, catching the falling girl. Veronica drearily opened her eyes, “Lance...why are you...are you crying?”   
  
Really? He didn’t even notice.    
  
“I didn’t protect you and Marco. Now god knows what’s going to happen. All because I didn’t protect. I’m so sorry, Veronica. I’m so-“   
  
“Hey! Don’t give me that. You saved us in time and that’s what counts in the end.” Veronica said with a stern look. She straightened herself up before observing her body. She rolled up her white sleeve, “Woah! This thing really does work!”    
  
The cuts on her arm were gone and most likely the scars on her leg as well. She paused, “Wait. Does that mean...?”   
  
She lifted her shirt up only to reveal a large, permanent scar on her stomach. It was horrific; any normal person would’ve barfed at the sight. Lance gasped with horror, “Oh god...”   
  
Veronica saw Lance’s face, “Lance, no, I’m fine. Really, I am-“   
  
Lance’s legs gave out underneath him. He put his hand over his eyes to keep from crying. He hyperventilated, ‘Look what you’ve fucking done. You couldn’t even protect the people you love. You’ve fucked up your sister’s skin and only god knows when Marco can walk again. Who knows if their mental state is even intact? If you never joined the Garrison...If you didn’t break the Garrison rules...if you didn’t fanboy over your idol...if you backed out of the cave...’   
  
“Lance! Hey!” Veronica shook him. Lance looked up through his blurry eyes. Veronica sighed, “Oh Lance...”   
  
That proud, protective paladin that could do anything was the opposite of his normal personality. He was no longer Lance “Charles” Mcclain, the young boy who’d protect his family with a harsh glare and quick moves. He was no longer just Lance, the red paladin who could protect the universe. He wasn’t even Lover Boy Lance, that charismatic yet arrogant human beings who flirted with anything that breathed. No, he was human. A human that wanted to protect his family but he didn’t. He was gone when they needed him the most. He was a human who cried for his siblings. One lost her smooth skin while the other lost his legs. He was a human at a loss for what to do. He was human and powerless. And Lance “Charles” Mcclain hated being human.    
  
“I-I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry. I-I’m s-so sorry.” Lance sobbed openly. Veronica had never seen his brother cry. He always seemed so tough and emotionless. Sometimes he was a charming when he was needed. But she never had seen him break down. So she pulled Lance into a bone crushing hug. Lance stopped making noise. He stopped crying. Veronica spoke, “We never needed a guardian angel. We only wanted Lance. Just Lance.   
  
“We wanted the fun Lance at the parties we went to but you were so hellbent on protecting us that...we both felt like we never truly knew you.”   
  
There it was. On Earth, he was too protective and in space he was was too goofy. He was torn. He doesn’t know what to do. His whole life revolved around protecting others, especially his siblings.    
  
“Th-then how am I supposed to act?” Lance hiccuped. Veronica smiles down at him and simply said, “Like yourself.”

 

Lance looked surprised at first, before he nodded. 

 

“Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason


End file.
